To Meet Again
by itachisgurl93
Summary: After the Winter Cup, Kuroko shows everyone a side of him that his teammate, current and former, have never seen. What does he mean he's not playing Basketball anymore? slight xover with WORST. yaoi, multi/kuro eventually kisekikuro kaga(maybe)


Summary: After the Winter Cup, Kuroko shows everyone a side of him that his teammate, current and former, have never seen. What does he mean he's not playing Basketball anymore?

Warnings: Yaoi, gangs, fighting, multi/kuro, eventually KisekiKuro+Kaga(maybe), time skip, slight ooc Kuruko Tetsuya in this chapter, and probably just for this chapter, slight xover with WORST. If you haven't read it you'll be fine, I'll fill in the gaps. The guys in here belong to Worst. They are no OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or Worst!

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

To Meet Again

Chapter 1: Not So Sad Goodbyes

"It's your...no, it's your teams win. Congratulations...also prepare yourselves, next time it will be our win." Akashi said, holding out his hand to shake Kuroko's own. Kuroko stared at the offered appendage in slight sadness, this was it, his last tournament. He wasn't going to be able to play basketball with all these amazing players any longer.

"Gomen Akashi-kun. I will not be playing basketball anymore," the shorter male said bowing to the redhead. The announcement causing a silence to reign down on the court.

"What the hell are you talking about Kuroko?!" Kagami demanded, grabbing and pulling up Kuroko's collar, causing him to stretch onto his toes. Kuroko stared into Kagami's eyes in sorrow, and lowered his head. He grabbed onto Kagami's hands and slowly pulled them off his collar.

"Kagami-kun, mina-san, senpai-tachi," he started, bowing once again, "gomen. This will be my last tour-"

"Tetsu, are you ready to go?" A baritone voice interrupted, those on the court turned to the source and watched as a tall, muscular teen pushing his way through the crowed, to stand in front of Kuroko. He was answered with a glare, "I would have been if you hadn't interrupted me Bisuko-chan."

The now named Bisuko rubbed the back of his head with as sheepish smile, "hai, hai, just hurry up. We are late as it is."

Kuroko shook his head, honestly, Bisuko really always wanted his way, "if you don't cut in anymore this will be done quickly." He faced the crowed again. "This is my last tournament. As of Monday, I will be no longer be a student of Seirin."

"What?! You bastard! What the hell are you talking about! What do you mean you're no longer a student."

"I am transferring out of Seirin."

"Why?!"

"I made a deal with someone that I would have until the Winter Cup of my freshmen year to show you that basketball is fun again, and after that, I would transfer out. Though, I suppose," he said, putting his finger to his chin, "according to the deal it didn't matter if I was able to show you that basketball was fun or not, the Winter Cup is my deadline." He explained, bowing once more and making his way through the crowd.

"Tetsu, come on. We are seriously running late. Let's go." Bisuko stated, following behind him.

"Bisuko...calm down. They aren't going to start without us." Kuroko replied, as he kept walking toward the locker room, Bisuko closely following behind him.

Within a few moments of entering the locker room, Kuroko striped down to his birthday suit, and walked into the shower stall.

"Not that I mind, but do we have time to be doing this?"

"Tsk."

"Did you just 'tsk' me?"

"Yes. Now shut up and let me take a shower in peace please. You know what, just go get my clothes out of the duffle bag."

"Hai Hai, just hurry up. Hey Tetsu, your teammates, do you think they're gonna come rushing in here and demand an explanation from you?" He asked, rifling through Kuroko's duffle bag and picking out a pair of black boxer briefs, a black tank, matched with a two-sizes-too-big white knitted sweater, low-riding black skinny jeans, paired with black socks, and black and blue converse.

"I have no doubt they-"

"KUROKO!"

"-will," he continued, as if the enraged human-tiger, and rainbow brigade, making their way to him were just little kittens. He shut off the water and lathered up his body with soap, putting shampoo in his hair afterwards.

"Kuroko! Don't just ignore me!"

He sighed and turned around, there was no escaping this, "I'm not ignoring you, I'd just rather shower in peace."

"Well you're not gonna get it in this shower! Now explain yourself Tetsu."

"Tetsu? Who the hell are you to be calling him so familiarly?"

Aomine turned to look tall, stocky man that came you behind them, "and just who the hell are you bastard?"

"Ah? Listen hear you ill-mannered punk-"

"Bisuko let it go, it's not worth getting suspended for beating the shit put of him."

Bisuko glowered at Aomine for a moment longer, before he smirked, and pushed his way through the rainbow squad and put Kuroko's clothes on the stall door, "turn around and finish your shower already," he said before turning around face the group, "any questions you have, you can ask me. Before you ask, I'll say this. Yes, he really is transferring out. No, you can't do anything that will persuade him otherwise. Where he is transferring to is none of your business. What else...Tetsu is there anything I'm missing?"

"No, I think you covered everything," he replied, washing the shampoo out of his hair. He allowed the the water to run over his body for a few more moments before he turned it off and took his towel off the stall door. He dried off his body, tied the towel around his waist, took his briefs off the stall and put it on. Kuroko opened the stall door, forcibly pushing people out of his way, as he got his pants and pulled it up his legs. He pulled the towel bits stuck in his pants out of the way as he buttoned it, and put it up on the stall, pulling down his tank top next. With a slick, clean motion he put it on and quickly put on his sweater as well.

He put the towel over his head and rubbed it in as he walked towards his duffle bag. He made sure everything was there before he took out his cell phone, folded his jersey and put it into the bag, as well as his dampened towel. Kuroko turned back to his team-no his former teammates, "is there anything else you need from me or can we leave? I'm late as it 'll have the jersey back by Monday."

"Tetsuya. What are you doing?"

Kuroko sighed, this was getting old real quick, "Akashi-kun, this is getting very redundant. It's really simple. I'm transferring out of Seirin, so I won't be playing with you guys anymore. That's it. Really simple, ne? Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go."

The boys parted, dumbfounded, as Kuroko and Bisuko walked past them. Was this really happening? Was what Kuroko was saying really true? They stood confused, as a many silent minutes crept by. Finally Kise broke first, "NO! I refuse to accept this!" He said running towards the door and out of the stadium, vaguely aware that everyone in the locker room was following behind him. He burst through the front door of the stadium and frantically searched for the teal haired boy.

"There he is!" Aomine yelled after a few seconds, running after Kuroko, without waiting for the rest of them to spot Kuroko. Though that didn't stop them from catching up to him. They quickly caught up to the duo and were about to call out to him, but someone got there first.

"Bisuko you asshole!" A teenager, no doubt a delinquent, screamed. He held a bat in his hand and started running towards the stocky male.

The basketball players' eyes widened. The idiot with the bat was running at Bisuko but Kuroko was standing right in front of him! He was gonna get hit!

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsuya!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro-chin!"

They all yelled together, watching as the bat swung down at the teal haired boy. The next thing they knew, the person with the bat was laying on the ground clutching his side, a silver haired youth standing in his place.

"The fuck do you think you are trying to do to the Boss, huh?"

"Shougo," Kuroko said looking at the silver haired male, "you dyed your hair back."

Haizaki Shougo grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Yep, I got bored with black hair." He turned to the bulky boy next to Kuroko, "Bisuko, it's been a while."

"Haizaki. Too little time has passed."

Haizaki's eyes narrowed before he put on a condescending smile, "awww Bisuko-kun, don't be like that," he said wrapping his arms around Kuroko's waist, "just because Tetsuya likes me better, doesn't mean you have to be that jeal...no I suppose it does, be very jealous."

"Haizaki! Get your hand of Tetsu, you bastard!" Yelled a certain dark-skinned youth, causing the two in mention, plus one, to turn to them. Haizaki smirked, and looked at the enraged basketball prodigies as if they were amusing little children. Wanting to play with them, Haizaki brought up his hand and tilted Kuroko's chin so that his lips were millimeters away from Haizaki's own.

"You bastard! What do you think you are doing to Kuroko!" Haizaki started chuckling, he could see the tiger's bared teeth, it was just too funny.

"You know what I find funny," a voice cut in, causing Haizaki to quickly release Kuroko, "that the three of you are still wasting your time here."

"Yoshi-nii, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked turning to owner of the voice, a man in his elder teens with a flat nose and chin length hair. He took a puff of his cigarette, and held it for a moment before he let it out in a large puff of smoke.

"Looking for the three of you obviously. You're late you know that right? Didn't Bisuko tell you what would happen if you were late?"

Kuroko's eyes narrowed, as he turned to look at the teen in question, "no, he didn't. Bisuko, what's going to happen?"

"Sorry, Tetsu. I forgot. But I did tell you to hurry up, so it's not fully my fault. If you want to blame anyone blame your friends over there. They're the ones that kept us here so long, them and that idiot on the floor and the idiot that kicked him to the floor."

"Teme!"

"Shougo! Leave it! Bisuko, you still didn't answer my question. What's going to happen?"

"Sorry, Tetsu. The President said if you were late...you'd have to dye your hair black."

Kuroko blinked, "dye my hair black? Really? Is that the worst he could do?" He took in a deep breath and let it out through his nose, "let's go, wouldn't want him to make me shave my head."

"Tetsu!"

Kuroko clenched his fist, "alright. I'll tell this to you one last time. I'm leaving. I made a promise I intend to keep. So please, stop asking whatever you say is not going to change my mind. We are over and done, don't look for me. If we really are meant to be together, fate will bring us together, until then, live you lives." He held his head up high and walked to the car that was waiting for them.

Tani Yoshimoto looked at the colorful boys, and shook his head, it was kind of sad, but none of his business, "Bisuko, Shougo, get a move on."

"Hai!"

The four of them got into the car and it drove away. It was complete silence until they got to the meeting place. This time it was a sit down BBQ restaurant, good thing because Kuroko was starving. Once the car stopped, the driver, an underling, opened the door for them. Kuroko was the first to get get, without even waiting for the rest he walked briskly into the restaurant. It was noisy-no, it was beyond noisy, apparently, instead of just the top 3 leaders, and the 7 right below them, there ended up being about 15 to 20 people instead. Kuroko sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, pulled his shoulders back and walked into the area with the rest of them. Thankfully none of them noticed him yet so he was able to sit down without them causing a big deal, especially Kimura Masamichi.

A few seconds later, the other three walked in. The loud noises stopped as everyone turned to the three of them.

"Welcome!" Everyone but, Kimura and Kuroko stood up and bowed to Tani and Bisuko, the vice-president and the future leader of the Kuzugami group.

"Tani," Kimura Masamichi, called out to his vice-president, "Where's Tetsuya?"

"Masa-nii, you really have to be more aware of your surroundings."

Heads spun around, trying to find where the voice had come from, "ah. Tetsu. When did you coming in?" Kimura asked, finding him first.

Tetsuya smirked, "a few seconds ago. I told you, you should keep them quiet, or at least whispering, who knows how many people you don't want around, would sneak in. Now let's begin. Yoshi-nii, Bisuko, Shougo sit down."

"Hold up, Tetsu. I hope you didn't forget what you have to do. You're 45 minutes late."

"Yes. But that's not my fault. No one told me about that."

"Bisuko," Kimura said, turning to the muscular teen that sat down in his spot, "you didn't tell him?"

"I tired to, but everytime those damn teammates of his kept interrupting, so in the end I ended up telling him a bit too late."

"A bit?"

"You told me ten minutes ago. Don't try to get out of this."

"Listen it wasn't my fault and you know it! I was gonna tell you, but like I said, your teammates and then that idiot with the bat appeared!"

"Hai hai. Forget about it. Masa-nii, do I have too?"

"Yes. And what idiot with a bat?"

Kuroko closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, "fine. Just some punk that wanted to beat up Bisuko. After this we'll go get it done. But you're paying for it. It's your punishment, I'm not paying for it. "

"Deal. Now that that's out of the way, everybody, shut up and sit down."

Before he could say anything else, Kuroko knew he wouldn't be able to pay attention without food in his stomach. "Oba-chan! Can we get some food, preferably meat over here?"

"Tetsuya!"

"Listen Masa-nii, I just played a full game, you know how long that is? It was a full two hours. I'm hungry, and you will not stop me from eating."

Kimura Masamichi sighed, his little cousin had a good point, he couldn't stop him from eating when he had worked so hard, "very well. How did the game go?"

"Won."

"So now you're good to leave then? There won't be any issues?"

"Yes. No."

"Here you go Tetsuya-chan, some nice and cooked steak and sides, and some of the oorlong tea you love so much." The nice older lady said to him as she set down the food.

Kuroko looked up at her and smile, he had texted the tech savvy old lady during half time. It was a plus that the Manji Group (Empire to those who went against them) was meeting there as well. "Thank you Kumiko ba-chan, you're looking even more beautiful than when I saw you last month, if you keep getting and prettier I might just have to steal you away from oji-san."

"Oh Tetsu-kun! How you make me blush" she said waving him off, "tell me if you need anything else." She said walking back into the kitchen.

"Tetsu...you're too much."

"Shougo, that's called networking. It'll take you far in life. Now that my food is here, let's get started. I'll ask the first question, why am I here?"

"We're here to come to an understanding about whether or not we are going to increase our numbers."

"Ok. So again why am I here?"

Kimura's eyebrows scrunched a little, "Tetsuya, you are the co-vice president of the Manji Group and the leader of our shadow group, you have to be here."

"Exactly, _shadow group_. What does it matter to me if you want to add new people? Go for it. As long as they know that if they interfere with anything I do, they will regret it. All of you follow that rule and we will get along amazingly."

"Tetsuya, just shut it and sit there." He turned to look at the gathered members as a whole, "Now that we have his input, what to the rest of you think?"

There was silence until Tani decided to speak first, "I have no problem with it, as long as it's in moderation."

"Yes. Tani-nii said it correctly, add to much air into a balloon at once and it will pop at the most unexpected of times. But once again the decision is up to you guys, you're the once that will be with them and will be showing them how the Manji Group works. So make sure you choose who you want to join you wisely."

Beside him Shougo nodded his head, "A team is only as great as it's weakest member and as loyal as it's least loyal."

"Isn't my pet wise?" Kuroko said smiling as he swallowed the last piece of his steak. Eye's stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Stop calling me that Tetsu."

"Why should I? You lost the bet. So now you're my pet just as we agreed."

"Would the two of you just shut it?! Geez! We are having an important meeting here!"

"Masa-nii, I already said my piece, I really have nothing else to add to this. And Shougo is here cause he's my second, trust me I'm just here waiting for you. In fact I'll speed up the process, they all want to add new groups, they want to get larger. And out of each group I'll pick one person to join mine. Fair enough? Yes? Good. The meetings over. Leave."

"Tetsuya, you and I both know that's not how it works. We have to know what teams, who their leaders are, if they are willing to follow us without a second thought."

"I understand. But what does that have to do with me? It is very unlikely that I will interact with any of them. As I said, add the groups if you want, but just be careful that you don't over do it. And if you are still concerned about it, I'll look through them and weed out the good from the bad."

"I agree with Tetsu," Bisuko interrupted, "they can add groups but they should tell us about it and majority should agree."

"Well, now that that's settled, nii-san, please end this meeting, I would really like to get this stupid hair dying out of the way. As I said, I'm not paying for it. The only way it's getting done is if you come along, now come on, I told baa-chan I'd be home soon."

Masamichi sighed again, his little cousin really was the 'my pace' sort, it was either go with it or get blown away. He turned back to the rest of his adopted family, "I guess we are done here. You guys can eat or whatever. Come on Tetsu let's go."

"Hai."

Everyone stood up and as Kuroko, Masamichi, Haizaki, Bisuko and Tani turned to leave, they put their hands on their knees, and bowed, "have safe trip!" They yelled together, Kuroko waved them of, "relax, we are just going to the hair salon."

They all waved their goodbyes and left the small establishment. As luck would have it, instead of having to walk around looking for a salon, there was one right across the street.

The five of them lined up in front of the store, this was it, he was going to have black hair soon. Kuroko clenched his fists in determination, he could totally do this.

"Alright then, let's get this over with."

"Glad you're so excited Tetsuya."

"Masa-nii, stop." He said walking into the salon, he was greeted with an overly enthusiastic 'welcome', from pretty much all the employees, though the smiles dimmed slightly as they stared at the without a doubt delinquent bunch.

Seeing that this quiet would get them nowhere, Tani stepped in, "hello, we are here because our friend here would like to dye his hair black." He said as he pushed the small blue haired boy forward. The employee in the front let out a little 'eep', as he had not seen the small boy at all.

It was a handsome man that spoke from their side first. "I see, well if you could just come and sit in this chair for me." He said directing to the styling chair. Kuroko nodded his head and sat down in the chair. He tensed as the man clipped the plastic cloak around his neck.

The man ran his fingers through his hair, "You're hair is very silky and and great condition for you having dyed it this color."

Kuroko raised and eyebrow at him, "it's not dyed."

The beauticians eyes widened in surprise, "you mean this is your natural hair color? No way."

"It is." Masamichi spoke up, knowing how irritated Kuroko got when people questioned him about his hair. Though to be honest, it really was quite an interesting eye catching color, which led to a question he had always wondered about. How the hell did people not notice a pretty boy with popping blue hair?! What the fuck was wrong with peoples eyes?

"Listen, could you please just dye his hair black? We have a dinner to get to."

"Are you sure though?" The man asked saddened about having to dye such a pretty hair color to black.

"Yes. It's my punishment. Now dye my hair please."

"If that is what you wish. Give me a few minutes to get the dye ready."

With in 45 minutes Kuroko Tetsuya had stark midnight black hair, the color that can really only be captured by a bottle.

"And we are done! How do you like it?" the beautician asked, taking of the plastic covering, in a weird combination of worried and excited tone. Kuroko stood up from the the chair and stared at his reflection. Staring right back at him was a boy with now, pitch black hair and powder blue eyes. _Oh yeah_, he thought, _they're kill me_.

~!~!~!~!~!

Drop a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
